Show me how
by Miss Darling Julie
Summary: Jane teaches Maura how to masturbate. Smut ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Jane teaches Maura how to masturbate. Might have taken a few (okay, a little more than a few) liberties. But it needed to be done to get the story across! (I know nothing of baseball – not popular in my country. So sorry if my terminology or something is off.) In this story Jane is still in the academy and Maura is still studying at BCU. Thus they met before they began working together. Anyway. First time writing slash. My "Soulmates" fans are probably falling on the floor dead right now. Sorry guys, but I couldn't get this out of my head.**

It was a quiet day in Boston. Jane was lounging on the couch in Maura's living room, watching baseball with the sound of the TV turned off. It was a replay of the one she's seen last night, so she didn't really mind the silence. Besides, Maura was sitting next to her, nose deep in a book. Apparently she was writing some paper or another the next day for some type of certificate she needed in psychological profiling.

Hearing a sigh, Jane looked over to her best friend with a questioning look. Not lifting her face, Maura seemed to be so engrossed in the book she was reading that she didn't notice Jane watching her. Thinking it was just something she read that made Maura sigh, she turned her head back to the TV just in time to see the home run which caused the Red Sox to win the game.

A few seconds later, however, the brunette turned her head again when a second sigh fell from the lips of the beautiful honey blonde sitting next to her. Jane had always thought Maura was beautiful, though being raised in a Catholic family she never thought of it as anything more than that.

When a third sigh was blown into the air, Jane had to ask.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Maura sighed again before she answered. "I can't concentrate."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is the TV bothering you?"

"No, no, no! I don't even notice it."

"Do you want me to go?"

"What? Go? No, you're not bothering me at all. Your presence is quite calming, actually," she laughed.

"Well, thank you," Jane answered with a hint of sarcasm. "What is wrong then?"

"Oh, I don't know," Maura said, sitting her book down on her lap, one finger between the pages to keep her place. "I'm just tense. I can't relax. And that means I can't concentrate." Another sigh.

"Have you tried meditating? I know it usually works for you."

"Tried that. Nothing."

"Tea?"

"Neither."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I just have to relax. But thank you," she smiled and went back to reading.

Turning back to the TV, Jane suddenly had a thought that flew out of her mouth without permission. "You could always masturbate." As soon as the words travelled through the air, Jane saw Maura stiffen. Both their eyes widened as they processed what Jane just said. "I'm sorry... I... I just-" Jane stammered, not knowing how to explain what just happened.

A silence fell over them. Awkward as can be. They kept avoiding the other's gaze, Maura pretending to read her book and Jane fixating on the TV, pretending to watch the game. The silence wore on, both trying to imagine the past few seconds never happened. Until Maura couldn't keep quiet.

"I don't know how," came a whisper from behind the pages.

"What?" Jane was so surprised, she couldn't figure out whether she heard right or if she even heard anything at all. Her head whipped around, meeting Maura's shy eyes over the rim of the book.

"I don't know how," Maura repeated, this time a fraction louder.

"You... You mean you've never...?"

"No."

A silence fell again, Jane holding Maura's gaze in her shock. "But... But how?" Jane finally asked.

"I was homeschooled," came Maura's answer, breaking the stare and looking down at her lap, book lying long forgotten on the floor where it fell just a second ago. "So I never had any friends, let alone a boyfriend. And my parents never talked to me about these things. What I know about it I secretly learned one night when I took my father's laptop while they were out for dinner. Mine had parental controls on it so I couldn't access anything other than educational sites for my schoolwork. That night I found out about sex. I didn't know anything about it until then. And I was seventeen at the time." She finally looked up at Jane again, seeing her disbelieving face. "I feel so stupid now," she added, looking down again.

It took Jane a second or two to answer. "No. No, Maura, you don't need to feel stupid. I just never thought of it that way. My parents were the exact same, but I went to public school. I never occurred to me that you were brought up differently."

Maura didn't answer, just nodded her head, still looking down. Jane waited for her to say something, but when nothing came, she knew she was the one who had to speak again.

"But you're in college now. With your own computer. Have you never...?" she trailed off.

"No. I don't know why, but I haven't. And I feel so stupid when everyone at campus talks about it and I'm sitting there as the only clueless twenty three year old virgin in America."

"You might be clueless, but you're not the only one," Jane admitted.

Maura looked up at her admission. "You mean?"

"Hi, I'm Jane and I'm a twenty three year old virgin."

Laughing at the typical AA-type admission, Maura had to answer "Hello, Jane."

They smiled at each other, the awkwardness of earlier lifted.

Feeling better about herself, Maura decided to be a more active participant in the conversation. "So you've never had sex either," she stated.

"No," came Jane's confirmation.

They both knew what the next question was, though Jane waited for Maura to ask it on her own. "But you masturbate?"

Taking a deep breath, Jane had to answer. "Yes, I do."

"And it helps you relax?" Maura asked, thinking back on how they ended up on this topic.

"It does, yes," she verified.

Now very curious, Maura had to continue her questioning. "And do you like it?"

Jane gasped a little, surprised that Maura could be so forward, but finding she doesn't dislike it. "I... I... Yes."

"I'm sorry I'm throwing this all on you now, but I've never had anyone to talk to about it."

"No, no! It's okay. That's what friends are for. Talk away."

"Thank you," Maura said, relieved. "So... Um... What's it like?"

"It's..." Jane paused, trying to find the best way to describe it. "It's great," she went for, though feeling that wasn't an adequate description. It's not really something you can describe to someone if they have no idea what it feels like. Showing would be more productive. Wait, what? Did she just seriously think about showing Maura how to masturbate? Yes, yes, she did. Though thinking about it, she found she was not as opposed to the idea as she maybe should have been. Her thoughts were interrupted by Maura.

"Can, um... Okay this is probably going to sound crazy, and wrong and... But... Could you maybe... Um... Teach me?" Maura stammered, frightened Jane will be repulsed with the idea.

Jane was in fact terrified. Not by Maura asking, but by the fact that she was not repulsed by the idea. She was brought up being told it was wrong, but now...

"Maura, there's um... There's the internet... And... And books-"

"I know," Maura cut her off. "But I trust you."

Jane was silent for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not she should do this. Looking into Maura's eyes and seeing the desperation there made up her mind.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was absolutely overwhelmed with the reaction to this story. Thank you to every follower, favouriter (is that even a word?) and reviewer. How you like the way I continued this. Neither of them might have ever had sexual relations before, but it seemed natural for them to get together like this.**

"Okay? Really?" came Maura's excited answer.

"Yeah, really," Jane smiled at her. She would probably do anything for her.

"So, where do we start?" Maura asked.

"Well, um…" Jane trailed off, not having thought this far ahead. "I usually lie on my bed. We don't have to, if you don't want to, but the couch is a bit small."

"No, come on," Maura said, standing up and taking Jane's hand to lead her to the bedroom. They have never done anything like that, but it helped ease Maura's nerves, so Jane went along with it. Walking behind Maura up the stairs, Jane couldn't help but admire the view she had of Maura's ass. Entering the bedroom, Maura turned to Jane with a questioning look on her face. "So, what now?"

"I, um… I usually dress up a bit. Not like to go out or something, but to make myself feel pretty, you know? It helps with the imagination."

"I can do that." With that Maura entered her closet and Jane could hear her shuffling through clothes. When she came out, Jane's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Maura was wearing a coral blue silk negligee with buttons holding the entire front closed, falling until mid-thigh, her legs bare, with four-inch white pumps on her feet.

"Wow, Maura. You look um… Hot," was the only thing Jane could think of to say.

Maura blushed furiously and bit her bottom lip. "Thank you, Jane."

"Though those heels won't be comfortable."

"I'm more comfortable with them on than not."

"Okay, if you prefer. I don't look as great though," Jane said, looking down at her red t-shirt and black jeans.

"You do. You're pretty in red," Maura assured her.

"Thanks. Where did you get that anyway, Miss I-don't-know-how to masturbate-twenty-three-year-old-virgin?"

"I was shopping last week and felt rebellious. Never thought I'd be wearing it so soon."

"Maura, we don't have to do this," Jane said, giving her one last chance to back out.

"No, I want to. I need to. Please," Maura answered, stepping closer to Jane so they were standing toe-to-toe at the foot of Maura's bed.

"Okay. So, how are we going to do this? Are you going to watch me or…?" Jane trailed off, not wanting to push on Maura what she had secretly been hoping.

"Touch me, Jane," Maura breathed out, her voice barely above a whisper.

Taking one small step forward, Jane brought her hand up to cup Maura's cheek and closed the distance between their lips. Jane hadn't intended to kiss Maura, but it seemed like the right thing to do. And she was very glad she did.

Heat flared up in both their stomachs as soon as they kissed. They instantly wanted more. More of the kiss, more touching, more of each other. The tip of Jane's tongue traced Maura's lower lip, begging for entrance, which was granted immediately. A moan was swallowed by the other's mouth as soon as their tongues touched, neither knowing exactly whose it was. Jane tilted her head, trying to get better access and Maura reciprocated.

Jane's hand travelled down Maura's shoulder, her arm and eventually grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Breaking the kiss, Jane whispered against Maura's lips. "Come," she said, stepping back to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling Maura with her. They moved upwards on the bed until they were almost at the top. "Lie down," Jane instructed and Maura took the spot on the left, lying on her back with her head on the pillow. "Close your eyes," came the next instruction which Maura was happy to comply to as Jane kissed her again.

During their kiss, Jane lifter Maura's arms up above her head, setting them down next to the headboard. Maura's breathing quickened, feeling more exposed but finding she liked it. Breaking the kiss, Jane was hovering over her. She opened her eyes, staring into Jane's dark pools.

"Relax, Maura," Jane told her.

"It's difficult with you kissing me so well," Maura smiled at her.

"Then just enjoy it."

"That I can do."

"Close your eyes," Jane repeated, and Maura obeyed.

Waiting anxiously for Jane's next move, Maura gasped when she felt a warm hand on her hip. Not a half-second later, lips fell to her cheek. And again. And again. Jane kept kissing her, each time a little bit lower until finally her lips descended to Maura's neck. Maura was breathing raggedly and Jane could feel her pulse jumping under her lips. She moved her mouth up to Maura's ear and whispered hotly.

"Do what feels natural. Moan if you want to moan. If you want to say something, do it. Tell me what feels good."

Her lips descended again, sucking on Maura's pulse point.

"Oh," Maura moaned, tilting her head back to give Jane more access.

Then, Jane's hand began to move. First just a little bit to rest over Maura's toned abdomen. Then upwards until her fingers grazed the underside of Maura's breasts.

"Please, Jane," was all Maura's had to say for Jane to let her hand drift up more and cup the breast fully. She was still delighted to find her friend bra-less, even though she could have seen that through the thin material of the negligee. She moved her thumb in circles, smiling against Maura's neck when her nipple hardened and caused Maura to moan again.

Jane started moving her mouth downwards, knowing this was much more than showing Maura how to masturbate, but she couldn't help it. She loved this woman. She has for three years. And while she never thought of her as anything other than a friend, she was damned if she let this opportunity pass. They moaned in unison when Jane's hot mouth closed around Maura's nipple through the fabric of her negligee.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just keep getting emails that more people are following and favouriting! Thank you so much! On to the next installment…**

Maura was absolutely overwhelmed with the sensations she was experiencing. Her entire body flushed when she felt Jane's mouth latching on to her nipple, never knowing the pleasure such a touch could produce. She felt heat build up in her core and the next moment a rush of wetness between her thighs. She knew what it was since the things she'd read at seventeen was very factual, but had never felt it before. It was the most intense wanting.

"Please, Jane," she begged, wanting more of these wonderful feelings.

Jane, for her part, was overjoyed by the reaction she got from Maura's body. She never imagined she would be doing this, but nothing had ever felt more right. Sucking on Maura's nipple, she coaxed it into getting even harder. She alternated between sucking and licking, driving Maura crazy with every pass of her tongue. She finally switched to her other breast, giving it the same treatment while running her thumb over the one she had just abandoned. It felt even better to touch Maura through the wet fabric.

It was time to move on and Jane leaned over Maura again, kissing her softly. Maura opened her eyes as their lips parted, seeing the question in Jane's eyes again. She simply lifted her head and crashed her mouth to Jane's giving her the signal that it was okay to continue. With that confirmation, Jane kissed down her neck again, until she reached the top of the negligee nestled between Maura's breasts.

She started undoing the buttons, one by one, very slowly, savouring each bit of skin being revealed. She looked up into Maura's eyes again before lowering hers as she pushed open the negligee to see what lay hidden underneath. She gasped as Maura's body came into view, her breasts larger than Jane imagined, nipples still peaked. Down over the expanse of tones abs to the strip of blue lace covering what Jane wanted to see most.

"You're beautiful," she commented, looking up at Maura again, seeing her blush. The temptation was too great, so she leaned down and captured a hardened nipple in her mouth. Maura moaned at the sensation of having Jane's tongue on her bare skin, breathing deeply in her arousal. Jane's tongue kept working while her hand travelled from Maura's hip down to her thigh, grabbing it tightly for a second before bringing it around to the front, her fingers playing with the top of Maura's panties.

Maura's legs slightly fell open of their own accord, allowing Jane to roam her hand over the barely-there lace and cover her mound.

"God, Maura," she gasped when she felt wetness seeping through the fabric, causing her to drench her own panties. She gently rubbed up and down, giving Maura some friction where she needed it, watching the blonde squirm beneath her hand, moaning with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

She used Maura's distraction to slip her fingers underneath the material, surprising Maura with the skin-to-skin contact. She moved her fingers downward, dragging one from the bottom of Maura's slit upward, spreading the moisture. Maura jumped when Jane brushed her clit and moaned loudly.

Jane was entranced by the many expressions flickering over Maura's face and leaned up to kiss her again. Their mouths fused, instantly opening up to the other, letting their tongues battle. They matched the pace of Jane's finger, slowly dragging up and down Maura's slit. Maura cried out into Jane's mouth when she let that finger slip through her folds, touching her opening.

"Jane, more! Please," she begged.

Feeling she was wet enough, Jane pushed her finger into Maura's opening up to the first knuckle, not wanting to hurt her. Following Maura's gasp from the intrusion, she removed it, only to push it back in again. Maura was squirming beneath her again, bucking her hips, trying to pull Jane's finger in deeper. She obliged, the next time slipping it in the entire way.

"God, Jane that feels good!" Maura praised, bringing a smile to Jane's face. She continued on, pulling her finger out and gently pushing it back in.

Maura's breathing was getting erratic. Uneven gasps were spilled into the air depending on how deep Jane thrust her finger. Her moans were music to Jane's ears, who had let her mouth fall down to pleasure Maura's breasts again, timing her tongue with her finger.

Maura seemed to enjoy this immensely, as she kept moaning and asking Jane not to stop. Jane could sense she was coming close, but Maura herself didn't know it, as she had never experienced anything like this before. Jane kept her pace, not wanting to spoil this experience for her friend.

"Jane, I… What… I don't-" Maura said, not knowing where all these feelings where taking her.

"Shh," Jane calmed her, lifting her mouth back up to Maura's ear and leaving a kiss there. "It's okay, I've got you. Just go with it. Enjoy it."

Maura's answer was nothing more than a moan as Jane turned her thumb to press into her clit, doubling the sensation. She kept pumping her finger, each time rubbing her clit with it. Maura's moans kept coming, her hips bucking into Jane's hand. Jane leant down and started kissing Maura's neck again, sucking lightly on her pulse point.

"Jane," Maura moaned again. "How?"

Jane understood Maura didn't know how to react to her impending orgasm, or even knew what it was.

"It's okay, Maura. Just feel. Let go when you want to. Your body knows what to do."

Maura only nodded, not capable of speech at that moment.

Jane's head dropped again, this time back to Maura's breasts, sucking a nipple into her mouth. She felt Maura's muscles contract around her finger and knew she was close. She redoubled her efforts, pumping her finger faster and rubbing Maura's clit harder.

She felt a sense of wonderful accomplishment when Maura's back arched, accompanied with a loud cry of her name before her body slammed back onto the bed, breathless and spent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise, surprise! Guess who decided to start writing again? Sorry I kept you waiting so long, guys. Life happened and writing this was just not top priority. Thank you to all the new favourites and follows I got even when this wasn't updated in a while. Let me know how many more chapters you want? (Also guesses for what will happen next!)**

 **(I am not Catholic, so I apologize for any mistakes. Jane has never really struck me as the very very very religious type who abides by all laws, prays every day and goes to church every Sunday. I'm not hereby judging anybody who does this or not, just saying that's not how I see Jane. Your opinion might be different, I respect you for it.)**

 **Here it is: the aftermath of Maura's first ever orgasm.**

Maura's eyes were closed, her breath coming in short bursts through her slightly parted lips in time with the up and down motion of her chest. Jane couldn't help but stare at Maura's breasts as they moved, admiring them. Eventually she looked up to her friend's face, lifting her hand to trace the outline of Maura's cheek.

Opening her eyes, Maura saw Jane's face hovering above her. She smiled softly, still not in full control over her body, but enough to let Jane know that she was happy.

"Just now you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," Jane admitted. Maura felt heat rise up her cheeks at Jane's words and just smiled even more. "May I kiss you again?"

"As much as you like," came Maura's answer a mere moment before Jane's lips crashed to hers again.

This kiss was more passionate than the first one, due to Maura still feeling the effects of her orgasm and Jane being turned on beyond compare. Jane's tongue danced around in Maura's mouth, and then it was Maura's turn to invade Jane's mouth. In the midst of their battle, Jane found Maura's thigh between her legs to try and create some friction. Noticing this, Maura pulled away from the kiss to look into Jane's eyes.

"Jane, do you need…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Jane admitted, biting her lower lip and looking away. "But I'll be fine, don't worry about it," she added while starting to climb off of Maura, not wanting to push her into something if she doesn't want it. "You look pretty relaxed right now, so you could probably go and study."

"Jane," Maura stopped her. "Look at me." Jane did, meeting Maura's eyes shyly. "I want to help you."

To say Jane was excited about that prospect, was beyond an understatement. She knew she was probably going straight to hell for this according to her Catholic religion, but then again, she'd always been a rebel.

She leaned down to kiss Maura again, this time keeping it rather light.

"Okay," she said, turning onto her back next to Maura.

Jane didn't need much to get off, so she decided to only let Maura rub her clit for her first time, since it was her undoing every time. She didn't, couldn't and wouldn't expect more. She cared about Maura too much.

"You'll have to show me what to do," Maura commented. "You did actually agree to teach me."

"I did, yes," Jane agreed, reaching down to unbutton her jeans and pull the zip down. It opened up far enough for the purpose it was to serve. "Give me your hand," she instructed, holding her own hand up for Maura to put hers into.

Maura turned on her side, her head resting in her fist while she put her other hand into Jane's. Jane lowered their hands to her stomach and slowly moved them down to cover her mound over her panties, her hand on top of Maura's. She gasped and squeezed her thighs together when she felt the heat from Maura's hand seep through the fabric. She was sure she was soaked through by now.

Pressing her hand down over Maura's, the pressure she created was delicious and she wanted more. She moved their fingers around a little bit so her clit was exposed and hissed when Maura's fingers came into contact with it. Looking at Maura, she saw the blond was a little confused and knew she had to explain, but before she could, Maura interrupted her.

"Don't you want to take your pants off?" she asked.

"No," Jane answered. "This is enough. Can you feel it?" Jane asked, referring to the little bump that was her clit.

"Yes," Maura answered, flicking her finger over it on her own.

"God, Maura!" Jane cried out. "Yes, just like that! Just keep doing that…" she trailed off, removing her hand from Maura's and fisting the sheet next to her.

Maura kept rubbing Jane's clit, setting a pace and delighting in the moans coming from the woman next to her.

"Maura," Jane whimpered. "Kiss me, please?"

And Maura obliged. Her mouth descended onto Jane's, capturing her lips in a burning kiss. Her tongue invaded Jane's mouth, swallowing her moans of pleasure as she added a little more pressure between her legs.

By this time Jane's hips were lifting off the bed, chasing her release. Maura stopped kissing her, only to drop her mouth to Jane's neck to suck on her pulse point like Jane had done to her.

"Shit, Maura!" Jane cried out as she bucked her hips faster and faster until finally she flew over the peak with a wordless scream, Maura's fingers never stopping in their task to prolong Jane's orgasm as long as she could. She kissed up Jane's neck and to her mouth to seal it with a kiss until she felt Jane's body relax underneath her. Only then did she slow her fingers and eventually come to a stop.

Pulling back from their kiss, Maura saw Jane peeking out through her lashes her entire face flushed. She knew she had never seen her friend look more radiant and understood now why Jane had called her beautiful earlier. If she looked half as pretty as Jane did at the moment, she knew the compliment was true.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Jane asked, her voice even hoarser than usual.

"I'm sure."

"Because that was absolutely amazing."

Maura only smiled, looking down, not knowing how to react to the compliment.

"Now," Jane said, "There is only more one thing I'd like to do."

"And what is that?"


End file.
